Gaston (Reprise)
Gaston is a song sung by Gaston, LeFou, and Gaston's buddies in Disney's 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. It features Gaston and LeFou coming up with a plot to force Belle to marry Gaston. The song was performed by Gaston's voice actor Richard White, LeFou's voice actor Jessie Corti, and a chorus as Gaston's buddies. Lyrics |-|Film= LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking (A dangerous pastime...) I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! I... *whispering* Yes? we... *whispering* would she? Guess! I get it! go! No one plots like Gaston Takes cheap shots like Gaston Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! So his marriage we soon will be celebrating My, what a guy Gaston! |-|Musical= LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking (A dangerous pastime...) I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! I... *whispering* Yes? we... *whispering* would she? Guess! I get it! go! No one plots like Gaston Takes cheap shots like Gaston Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful As down to the depths you descend I won't even be mildly remorseful Just as long as you get what you want in the end! Who has brains like Gaston? Entertains like Gaston? Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? And his marriage we soon will be celebrating! My, what a guy Gaston! |-|Demo Version= LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking (A dangerous pastime...) I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan! I... *whispering* Yes? we... *whispering* would she? Guess! I get it! go! No one plots like Gaston Takes cheap shots like Gaston Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful As down to the depths you descend I won't even be mildly remorseful Just as long as you get what you want in the end! Who has brains like Gaston? Entertains like Gaston? Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? And his marriage we soon will be celebrating! Say it again! Who's a ten out of ten? Then let's say it once more Like we did heretofore He's a champ, he's an ace It's all over his face He's got brains and especially brawn It's Gaston! you, boys! Gaston! please! Gaston! me! Other Appearances *The song appears in the Broadway musical with expanded lyrics inspired by the film's demo version, performed by Gaston's actor Burke Moses and LeFou's actor Kenny Raskin. *The original version was included on the albums: **''Beauty and the Beast (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Beauty and the Beast Special Edition Soundtrack'' **''Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast'' **''Disney's Greatest Vol. 3'' **''Songs and Story: Beauty and the Beast'' *The song's demo version was also included on Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast. Gallery Images Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3428.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3454.jpg Videos Official Gaston (Reprise)- In Celebration of the live action Beauty and the Beast|Film Beauty and the Beast Broadway OST - 10 - Gaston (Reprise)|Broadway Covers Gaston (Reprise)|Baby Rockstar Gaston (Reprise)-0|The West End Orchestra and Singers Gaston (Reprise)-1|One Piano Gaston (Reprise)-2|The Copy Cats See Also *Gaston Trivia *The song was not featured in the 2017 remake of Beauty and the Beast. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Theatrical Songs